1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device configured to reduce a number of RMW (Read-Modify-Write) operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical NAND flash device is configured to perform a program operation on a page basis. Examples of page sizes include 4 KB, 8 KB, and 16 KB. A block device typically performs an access on a sector basis of 512 B. When processing a request is received from a block device, the NAND flash memory device performs a program operation on a portion of a page.
During the performance of a prior art RMW (Read Modify Write) operation, an existing page is read and stored in a page register, a changed part of the page is modified, and the entire page is rewritten.